Taking Responsibility
by Tsuki97
Summary: A nice beach holiday! And Emi has a problem. What would Maou do? A small Emi x Maou one-shot! Please do enjoy!


Hello there folks! It's been quite some time since I wrote a fanfic so, sorry for any mistakes. Emi X Maou all the way! Read, enjoy and comment!

* * *

**Taking Responsibility**

_Why the hell am I here?! _Emillia thought for the millionth time. It was a nice Summer day. Since the weather was nice and everyone was itching for a holiday, her dear friend Rika thought it would be a great idea to hit the beach. With _everyone_. Yes, it included Maou the devil himself. So, Emi was just pissed to have the demon king around? Yes...and no.

"Emi! Why are you wearing that?!" Rika shrieked like she just witnessed the most offensive of crimes. Emi just huffed and looked down at herself. She was wearing a tank top and a pair of loose shorts. "Because they are clothes?" she replied, her irritation clear in her voice. "Are you like serious?! We are at the beach! THE BEACH!" Rika yelled in disbelief. "Where is that cute bikini I gave you?" She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at the hero. Crossed her arms over her _generous_ chest. Emi averted her gaze and muttered "Under these clothes" She just didn't want to put on a bikini show for everyone. Definitely _not_ to that jerk Maou. It's not like she had anything to show anyway...

Emi was pulled out of her depressing thoughts when Rika grabbed her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Girl, why are you like this? I understand you must be a little nervous since that MgRonalds' boy is here." she wiggled her eyebrows while Emi's face blossomed red. "But go on girl! Have some guts and show him some goods~" she finished with a smirk. Emi stared at her friend in disbelief and start spluttering stuff "W-wha what are you t-talking about?! I-It's not - I'm not ARGH" she stormed off in an attempt to get away from her overly excited friend. _Goods? Pfft like I have any goods._ Emi thought dejectedly before she heard a loud laugh and looked up. What she saw destroyed her mood Even more. Chiho was in a pink bikini, laughing and playing in the water with Urushihara. Although Urushihara looked less excited, he was splashing water at Chiho. Now she had some goods...bouncing...up...down. _If only Suzuno was here too. _Emi quickly slapped herself mentally and turned to leave.

As Emi was contemplating going back home, she realized that Maou was nowhere around. _Might as well have a quick dip in the water before I go_ Emi quickly glanced around again and slipped out of her shorts and tank top revealing a cute white bikini. Just as she was about to jump in "Hey Emi." she heard a voice she didn't want to hear at that moment say. She slowly turned around to see Maou in his whole glory standing behind her. He looked at her with a small smile and held out a can of orange juice "Want some? I went to buy drinks to..." he trailed off as his eyes finally raked down her bikini clad body "...everyone". Emi was as tense as a rock and was flustered as hell. She held her breath, waiting for a reaction. Maou looked her up and down several times and then his eyes hesitated at her chest. He cleared his thought at looked away suddenly, still holding out his hand. "I-It's super hot-no I mean cool. Take it." Emi saw a little pink blush on his face and looked to the direction his head was turned to. What she saw made her heart hurt badly. _Of course he is looking at Chiho._

Emi clenched her fists as she fought the burn in her eyes. However, what she failed to notice was that Maou was not looking in any particular direction. He was just trying to hide his blush which was a result of seeing Emi in a bikini. "I-I-" Maou looked back at her when Emi started whispering. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled out suddenly and ran away leaving him dumbfounded. _Did she see me blushing? _But then she would have called him a pervert and beaten him up. "What the-Emi! Wait!"

Maou ran after her until she stopped in a somewhat deserted area on the beach. "What the hell was that?" Maou asked between his panting as he leaned down, trying catch his breath. "You are a jerk" Emi whispered in a soft voice that he had to strain to here. Maou looked at her back skeptically "You have told me that several times so care to explain what I did this time?" Emi turned to him and glared, tears at the corners of her eyes which surprised Maou. "This is all your fault! I had to train to fight since I was a small child so I could defeat you! So I was constantly wearing armor in my teenage years too! So that's why-that's why... " Maou had absolutely no idea what she was getting at and just watched her shaking figure in confusion. "THAT'S WHY I DON'T HAVE BIG BREASTS!" To say Maou was totally caught off guard was an understatement.

"IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT! NOW NO GUY EVEN LOOKS AT ME! Nobody wants me..." Emi finished, panting slightly and hid her face looking down. She didn't clarify that she didn't want any other guy but him to look at her though. Maou blinked several times in utter shock, having a hard time comprehending what she said. After a few moments he felt exactly like a jerk when a slow smirk crawled up to his face.

"Okay then, since it's my fault...I'll _take responsibility._"

"W-w-whaaat?!"

"...I like it small anyway"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Bye bye!


End file.
